The Bet
by Shoeiy
Summary: Meet Annabel Greenwood: Head-girl, Slyherin and hater of all things funny. Fred and George decide to take her on as a challenge. The prize? 50 Galleons and her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**The Train**

Annabel weaved her way through the crowded station with her family closely behind her.

"Slow down, Bel!" shouted her sister, Catherine. "You're not going to miss the train! Will you please relax." she begged, struggling to keep up.

Annabel let out a loud laugh. "Unlike you, Cate, I have duties to do. Have you forgotten that I am Head Girl? I have to greet all the new first years, keep them at ease! Have a meeting with the other prefects.." she rambled on and on about her to-do list.

"You should be aspiring to be Head Girl, too, Catherine." said their father, Artcurus Greenwood. He was right behind them pushing Catherine's trolley.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "I'm not even a prefect."

"You don't have to be! You know that." butted in Annabel. "Besides, she's too busy snogging half the school for any real responsibility."

Their parents both raised their eyebrows at their daughters words. Arturus managed to nervously let out a laugh. "Funny." he said quietly, glancing to his wife.

"Molly! Molly, hello!" Piped up their mother, Elisabeth, as she noticed a swarm of red heads. "How have you been?"

Annabel sighed as she glanced down at her watch. 10:39.

Both Catherine and Arturus smirked at her as they watched her. "You will be on the train and going about your business in no time." said her father, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder as they watched his wife converse with the older, red-headed woman.

Elisabeth raises her eyebrows at her daughters and excuses herself from the swarm of red-heads. "Okay! Are we ready?" their mother questioned, handing Annabel her trolley. "Catherine, you first."

Catherine grinned and made a run for the barrier and suddenly, she vanished!

Their mother quickly followed.

"Excited for this year, Bel?" asked Arcturus, smiling at his daughter.

Annabel nodded. "Of course I am. It's my final year, last year of exams. Plus, I've missed my friends." she shrugged and nodded to the stone pillar. "Ready?"

Her father bobbed his head and they both made a run for the barrier together.

A loud whistle echoed throughout the station. Many witches and wizards were shouting over one another as they sent their children off.

"We will take care of your things, girls. Don't worry. Get onto the train and have a brilliant year. Okay?" said their father as he hugged both of his daughters, their mother followed his actions quickly.

"I'm going to miss you girls. Don't forget your weekly letters." she kindly reminded them. "Now go."

The two girls nodded and left their parents and boarded the train.

"I'll see you, Bel." said Catherine as she quickly found the compartment with her friends. Catherine was a year younger than Annabel, and a Ravenclaw. She was the brains of the family.

Annabel smiled at her sister. "Have fun. And please, stay out of trouble." she begged, waving at her sister.

After five minutes or so, Annabel finally found a free compartment and patiently waited for her friends to find her. Her best friends consisted of Bernadene Prince, a Slytherin like Annabel and Ryan Montague, a Hufflepuff.

"Why hello there!" Greeted Ryan as he bounded into the compartment. "Have a nice summer, Bel?" he asked, sprawling out on the seat across from her.

"Of course. Which you would have known if you would have written." she said, folding her arms. It was the same every year, she would write to both of them and only Bernadene would write her letters.

"Ah, yes, about that. I found myself in a bit of a predicament. See, I was doing a load of facial exercises over the summer with a certain Gryffindor chaser." he said proudly. "Miss Katie Bell."

Annabel raised her eyebrows. "No way. She wouldn't allow your sleazy hands touch her at all."

Ryan just laughed.

"Have you seen Bee? I wonder where she could have gone to…" wondered Annabel.

The train let off a loud whistle and the engines started with a rumble. The started to move slowly and eventually they began to pick up some speed.

They were all finally going to go home.

"Hello!" squeaked Bernadene as she poked her head into the compartment. "Sorry I'm late! I slept in. I barely made it onto the blasted train!"

Both Ryan and Annabel let out a laugh.

"How silly of you, Bee." said Annabel as she watched her take a seat beside Ryan.

"What have I missed?" Bernadene asked the two.

They both shrugged. "Not a lot. Just that Ryan is apparently snogging the face off Katie Bell." said Annabel in a very nonchalant manner.

Bernadene's eyes widened. "What? No way!"

Ryan frowned. "Why do you not believe me? I am a very wonderful kisser I will have you both know!"

The two girls looked at each other and laughed. "I'm sure you are, Montague. Sadly, we will just never know how true that is." Annabel shuddered at the very thought of kissing him. "Anyway, I'm going to make the rounds, plus I have a prefects meeting."

Her two friends nodded and watched her go.

Annabel waved at a few of her other friends and classmates as she passed them.

* * *

One hour into the journey and she has made a few first years feel more at ease than what they were, she resolved a fight with two third year Gryffindors and had her meeting with the other prefects. Everything was going swimmingly.

That was until…

"Oi, look Fred, we have Percy 2.0 here!" shouted George Weasley as she was passing their compartment.

Annabel rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong, Greenwood? Cat got your tongue?" The other twin, Fred, asked. "Might I say, you have are looking rather ravishing this year."

"You can't charm me, Weasley. Your products are banned and that's the end of it." Annabel said stiffly, staring up at him as he stood to lean against the compartment door.

"Who mentioned anything about our products? I was just giving the most beautiful girl in all of Hogwarts are compliment!" he mused, winking.

She snorted, nodding to a few of the said products in the compartment.

The twins grinned and shrugged.

"If I catch you using anyone as your guinea pigs yous will be having detention with Filch for a month!" she snapped.

George chuckled. "You won't have any trouble from us, love."

Annabel could hardly believe that.

Once Fred moved to sit back down onto his seat, Annabel waved to the rest of the Gryffindors in the compartment.

Alicia Spinnet was practically sitting on top of Lee Jordan, their lips chapped and red. Angelina Johnson, the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain was across from them and beside her was Katie Bell. Annabel couldn't help the smile that crept it's way onto her features.

Once all the hello's and talking about their summer was over, she gave the twins another warning and went off to find her own friends.

If anything, it will be an interesting year for her.

* * *

George slid the door closed as he watched the Slytherin girl stride off down the train. He let out a low whistle. "Is it just me or has Greenwood became more of a…" he cleared his throat. "Woman. She's hot. Simple as."

The other two guys nodded in agreement, which caused Lee earning a smack from Katie.

"On that note, bathroom break," Angelina said awkwardly, giving George a strange look. "Katie, Alicia, are you guys coming?"

The two girls nodded and followed.

It was just the boys now.

"Y'know, you're right, Georgie," Fred began, relaxing back into the seat. "She has gotten rather attractive over the summer. Bet she's still as stiff as a board, though."

Lee and George nodded in agreement.

"It would take a miracle for her to even laugh." Jested George, flicking a nosebleed nougat at Lee.

Lee flicked the sweet back at George. "If anyone can make her laugh, it's you two. You two are the funniest people I know."

The twins beamed. "Why thank you, Jordan!" they said in unison.

"You know, if you want to have a little fun, we could place a bet."

Fred and George both perked up. "We're listening."

Lee smirked. "I'll give fifty galleons whoever can win Percy 2.0 over."

"Easy money!" they both said.

Lee sighed. "Fine. Whoever can win her heart."

Fred raked a hand through his hair, whilst George stroked his chin with his thumb. "Challenge accepted, Jordan." said George, with Fred bobbing his head.

"Let the games begin!" said Lee, grinning.

* * *

**And that is that! I redone the first chapter. I am content now. I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter2

**The Feast**

"Hufflepuff!" Roared the Sorting Hat, it's voice echoed throughout the hall.

An eruption of cheering - mostly from the Hufflepuff table - and clapping erupted through the hall.

"Personally, I would hate to be in Hufflepuff," Annebel admitted, smiling sheepishly at her friend. "Too much yellow. Plus, it must stink of food, their common room is right beside the kitchens!"

Bernadene barked out a laugh as she listened to her friend, causing a few heads to turn in their direction. "Don't forget, Bel, but you're other best friend is in Hufflepuff."

And it was in that moment that Ryan had turned to wave to them - it was almost as if he had a sixth sense. The girls grinned as they waved back.

"He knows I love him, really," Annabel said as she clapped for another first year who had just gotten sorted into Ravenclaw.

Bernadene could only laugh and shake her head at her friend. She, too, returned her attention to the sorting.

After the sorting had finished, Dumbledore made his usual speech but he was hardly able to finish whenever the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher interrupted him.

Annabel quirked a brow as she glanced over to Bernadene. "Someone's favourite colour is clearly pink…" murmured Annabel, turning her nose up at the outfit. How could someone wear so much of the one colour?

Dolores Umbridge seemed nice. A little too nice. This teacher was never going to last, Annabel already knew.

Finally, whenever Dumbledore was able to finish speaking, the feast was able to commence.

The House Elves definitely worked hard this year for them returning to Hogwarts this year as there was so much of everything. From mash potatoes to roast beef, chicken legs, lamb joints… It just went on!

"Someone ought to thank the house elves," Annabel said carelessly as she scooped some mash onto her plate.

Bernadene nodded in agreement. "I wish I had a house elf to cook for me and to clean for me."

Annabel sniggered and made chatter with the rest of the people in her house.

There was one person she was unable to get any words out for, though, and that was Jonathan Hart. Same year, Quidditch Captain, tall, dark and handsome. What more could a girl want? He was perfect in Annabel's eyes.

Jonathan looked over at Annabel, briefly, and smiled. This caused Annabel to choke on her pumpkin juice, half of it dribbling out of her mouth. Her face was now a shade of scarlet, her eyes were watery from the coughing and she had pumpkin juice all down her robes. Perfect.

Annabel dipped her head in embarrassment and kept her gaze on the plate of food in front of her for the rest of the night.

"Do you want to head to the common room?" asked Bernadene once she was done with her dessert.

Annabel nodded. "Yeah. I'm beat. Lots to do tomorrow! With it being the first day of classes and what not," she chattered as she left the Great Hall, arm in arm with Bernadene.

They weren't even five feet out of the hall until they bumped into two, very tall redheads. "Why hello ladies!" they greeted the two, although their eyes were mainly fixtured on Annabel.

Annabel quirked a brow upwards as she watched them. "What are you two up to? I hope you aren't experimenting on any of the new first years."

"Not at all. Although, considering you aren't a first year yourself…" George dug into his pocket to bestow the girl with a nosebleed nougat.

Annabel snatched the sweet and put it into her own pocket. "Five points from Gryffindor." she said stiffly. "And you know I meant on any student!"

George blinked in surprise. His eyes went from his hand, to Annabel and back to his hand. "Don't let the power go to your head now, love." the grin instantly reappeared on his face.

Fred laughed and wound an arm around the head girls waist. "Don't mind my brother, sweetheart. He's a bit of special one."

Annabel shrugged him away. "You both are a bit special. Shouldn't you be going to your own common room? First day of classes tomorrow, you know."

Fred and George both laughed at the idea of classes in the morning. "She does know how to Joke, Gred!"

"Greenwood, you should know us by now that we won't be rushing, or getting excited about any classes." Fred shrugged.

Annabel frowned and took Bernadene by the arm again. "These are your Newts! You should be taking them seriously." And with that, she brushed passed the two boys and made her way down to the dungeons.

* * *

"I know it's only the first day of the bet, but I think this is going to be a little harder than what we anticipated, Georgie." said Fred, watching the two girls go off down the steps.

"I think you're right, Fred," he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Does this mean I get to keep my fifty galleons?" smirked Lee Jordan, finally joining the two boys.

Fred and George both stared at him. "We said harder, not impossible, Jordan."

Lee Jordan put his hands up in the air. "Did I mention that yous have by Christmas?"

Fred glared at the boy and as did George. "No, I think you forgot to mention that part!" they both snapped, clipping Lee around the head.

"C'mon, let's go to the kitchens for a little midnight snack." said George, stalking off.

Annabel walked into the common room and finally felt completely at ease. She loved their common room, she loved the fact that it was directly underneath the lake. She loved that she was able to stare out into it. If you were lucky, you were able to see the giant squid from time to time.

The two girls caught up with a few other people from their year before they headed to bed. They had always been dorm mates since first year and they were very pleased to find out that this year was like all the previous years.

"The twins are going to have my head turned by the end of this year, Bee," whined Annabel as she flopped onto her bed.

Bernadene sniggered. "At least you'll never be bored! Think of it like that."

Annabel shook her head as she kicked her shoes off. "I think I'm going to end up murdering them. Honestly." she said as she opened her trunk to find her pyjamas. "There is a time and place for jokes and school isn't one of them!"

Bernadene could agree with that up to a point. "Yes, but it's nice to have a laugh every now and then. Especially when they pull pranks on Filch! Or have prank wars with Peeves. Although that can get very messy." Bernadene shuddered as she remembered back to her fourth year whenever she got covered in black ink and feathers.

Annabel wrinkled her nose. "Each to their own I suppose.."

Bernadene shrugged and climbed into bed once she was ready. "Are you excited for the first day of classes tomorrow, Bel?"

Annabel nodded as she began to brush her hair. "Of course I am. I have to be serious this year if I want to become a healer."

Bernadene smiled as she cuddled into her pillow. "You're going to be a great healer. You know that."

Annabel sat her brush down and pressed her lips into a fine line as she got herself cosy in her sheets. "I hope so…" she yawned as she closed her eyes, sleep quickly taking over.

"Goodnight, Bee," she murmured softly as she finally dozed off.

"Goodnight, Bel."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Swamp**

Annabel awoke with a loud groan, so loud that she also woke up Bernadene. Although, Bee wasn't as dramatic about it.

"Good morning, sunshine." Mused Bee, slipping out of the sheets. "Hurry up or else you'll miss breakfast."

Annabel groaned some more before forcing herself out of her bed. She stood up and stretched and blearily stared at herself in the mirror.

She was average looking. A plain Jane. Brown hair, brown eyes - the only interesting thing about her appearance was the small beauty mark on the left cheek bone.

As soon as Bernadene was out of the bathroom, Annabel darted right in. She had a quick shower, brushed her teeth and done all the usual bits and bobs.

"Your hair is gorgeous, Bee." Annabel gushed as she watched her friend apply some light makeup.

Bernadene blushed. She had allowed it to grow out over the summer, so now it was half way down her back. "Thank you, Bel."

Annabel slipped her shoes on and straightened her Head girl pin. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

* * *

"OI. GREENWOOD! PRINCE!" Bellowed the blonde Hufflepuff. "Sorry I missed you guys last night after the feast... I got caught up."

The two girls laughed and hugged the boy. "Which girl is it this time?" They innocently asked. Ryan Montague wasn't known for his commitment. He had a different girl on his arm every other week.

"You already know who it is, it's Katie Bell." Ryan shrugged, brushing down his robes. "She's cool."

"You always say they're cool!" Annabel said, playfully punching his arm. "Although, I'm surprised you have stuck with her for so long now. I thought it was just going to be a summer fling."

"Yeah! Me too, actually. You must really like her." said Bernadene.

"As I said, she's cool." He said with a grin and then shrugged. "Have you two got your timetables yet?"

The girls shook their heads.

"Hurry up then! I'll see yous after breakfast."

The morning was nothing out of the ordinary, they got their timetables, they ate, chatted to a few people and went off to class.

Every now and then, though, Annabel had to redirect a first year or two.

* * *

Charms. Their first class of the day.

Annabel, of course, sat beside Bernadene. They each took out their quill, ink and parchment and waited for Professor Flitwick to begin the lesson.

As she waited, she could feel tiny bits of paper being thrown at her from behind. Reluctantly, she turned around.

Her deep, dark brown orbs met two sets of blue ones. A frown crept its way onto her face. "Yes?"

"We just wanted to tell you that you are looking rather pretty today, my dear Greenwood. Do something different to your hair?" Asked George, staring at her with his chin in his hand, arm leaning on the table.

"Pretty? George surely you can do better than that! She is simply radiant!" Piped up Fred, he, too, staring at her.

Annabel furrowed her brows. "Do I even want to know what you two are up to?"

"Our dear, Annabel, we're just trying to take in your beauty. How have we never noticed before?"

And that was the point Annabel decided to ignore them for the rest of the class. She had no time to put up with their antics.

The rest of the day went by as fast as you could say Quidditch. Soon, it was dinner time.

"Prince, hey," said Jonathan Hart. Annabel's heart almost stopped. _Almost as he was talking to Bernadene and not her._

"Jonathan, hey!" Bee greeted. "Excited for Quidditch to start back?" Bernadene has been on the team since her third year. She was one of the best chasers, or that's what Annabel thought.

"Of course I am! You're going to try out again, right? I need my best chaser back!" He chuckled, polishing his House Captain badge. "We are going to get the trophy this year. I have a whole new game plan and everything planned out."

Bernadene nodded excitedly. "Of course I am going to. You know how much I love Quidditch."

Annabel cleared her throat and stood up. "Um, I'm just going to- uh, take a walk. Yeah. I'll see you guys later." She could never think clearly when he was around. Not that he was all that interested in speaking to her.

* * *

Annabel made her way out of the hall and decided to just roam around the castle. She spoke to a few of the ghosts as she passed them.

She walked all the way up to the seventh floor and stopped. Of course they were here.

"And what do you two think you are doing?"

Fred and George spun around and flashed her a bright grin. "Just leaving a surprise for Filch! That's all. You can go about your business." Fred chattered, waving a hand for her to go away.

Annabel shook her head. "Tell me or I will give you both detention for a week."

The twins sighed and moved aside from what they were working on.

It was a... swamp?

Annabel lifted a brow curiously. "How?"

The twins grin. "In case you haven't noticed, we are very good at charms. Almost as good as you, Greenwood. Maybe even better." They teased.

Annabel pinched her nose at the smell. "Ugh. Why?"

"We're testing it. And who better to test it on that our wonderful caretaker!"

Annabel shook her head. "Get rid of it! Now." She demanded, her eyes scanning the corridor for anyone else.

The twins shook her head and began to walk towards her. "No can do, Princess." Fred whispers, linking his arm with hers. "Let's go for a nice stroll, shall we? Filch should be here any minute now."

"Let go of me!" Annabel protested, calling them all sorts of names under her breath. "Detention for a week! A month!"

They kept walking and walking and walking.

They only stopped whenever they heard Filch shout and curse the twins. Fred and George both high fived each other. Annabel was less than amused.

"You two are absolutely horrible," she spat, still trying to free her linked arms.

"Oh, Annabel, you wound me!" Fred dramatically placed a hand over his chest and pretended to fall. "How could you say something so nasty?"

Annabel scoffed and managed to the free herself from George. "Grow up." She began to walk away. "Fifty points from Gryffindor." She called from over her shoulder, continuing on her walk through the halls.

The twins surely knew how to pick a nerve.

* * *

As soon as her rounds were done, she went back to the Slytherin common room.

"Hey you!" Called Bernadene. "Why did you leave at dinner?"

Annabel smiled. "I was full."

Bernadene didn't look convinced. "It it because of a certain. Quidditch player? You have known him for seven years now and you still don't know how to string a sentence together!" Bee laughed.

Annabel blushed as she glanced over at the said quidditch player. He was chatting to a few girls the year below them.

"You'll never believe what those twins did this time..." she started, dragging her friend up to their dorm and telling her all about the swamp.

That was enough excitement for one day.


	4. Chapter 4

It was an unusual September, or at least Annabel thought it was. For one thing, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor hadn't allowed them to practice any magic. _The world isn't a dangerous place._ Umbridge would repeat every lesson. _Why would you need to know such spells? _Annabel had never met such an incompetent teacher in all her life, and she had Quirrel for three years!

Another unusual thing was the attention she was getting from the Weasley twins. Sure, they tried to prank her and a bunch of other Slytherin's in the past, but this time seemed different. They were _speaking_ to her for the most part, not really pranking her.

The more she thought about it, the more she thought she was just reading too much into things. It was only the second week in and Newts have already melted her brain. It was definitely going to be a long year.

"Annabel! Hey, wait up! **Annabel!**" shouted Bernadene as she sprinted towards her friend, snapping Annabel straight out of her thoughts.

"Well hello to you too!" she greeted kindly as she walked out of the library. "Nice breakfast?"

"Yes, yes. Loads of eggs, syrup and pancakes! What's not to love?" Bernadene was a total foodie. "Are you coming to tryouts?"

Annabel wrinkled her nose up at the question. "Do I have to? I have a Charms essay that's due."

"Yes, you do!" Bernadene decided, linking their arms. "I need my good luck charm there. Besides, Jonathan will be there. Well, of course he will be. He's captain and you already knew that! Oh, are you avoiding him? Why?" Bee chattered on and on. It was a wonder she remembered to breath.

"No! I am not avoiding him!" In truth, Annabel had just _briefly _forgotten that the hottest guy in school would be there. "I'll go. I'm bringing a book though! No offence, but the only decent thing about Quidditch is Jonathan."

Bernadene chortled as she dragged her friend to their dorm to get ready.

* * *

It was a cloudy day with a bit of wind, it wasn't too warm nor was it too cold. It was just right.

Annabel sat in the stands with a few others from her house, most of them were girls who were just there to gawk at all the boys. Annabel shook her head.

She kept her word and brought a book, but she never opened it. It lay there beside her. Untouched. Apparently she was just as bad as the other girls in the stand. Only her gaze was fixed on one person; Jonathan Harte. For a split second she could have sworn he winked at her, which caused her cheeks to flush.

Annabel kept her eyes on the boy until she noticed someone with red hair coming towards her from the corner of her eye. She groaned.

"Is your brother sick of you?" Annabel questioned as she noticed that he was on his own. "Which one are you again?"

Fred feigned a hurt expression as he took a seat beside her. "You wound me," he says as he places a hand on his chest. "Fred, beautiful. I'm the better looking twin."

Annabel rolled her eyes. "And what are you doing here? You do realise that this is the Slytherin tryouts?"

"I came to keep you company! A wonderful person such as yourself shouldn't be sitting here... alone."

"I'm not alone. Half of the girls from my house are here," she said as she motioned in-front, beside and behind her.

Fred nodded once. "Right. Only one flaw though," he paused and put an arm around her. "They're not me."

The witch shrugged his arm off her. She twisted herself round so she was looking at him. "What are you doing? Why are you even talking to me? This isn't how this works! I'm a Slytherin, you are Gryffinger - ergo, we are rivals by default. Not friends. Plus, don't get me started on the lack of pranks against me. I know it's only the second week in, but you're slacking this year. Big time." And it wasn't as if she wanted them to prank her, she just found it odd. "What's so different this year, Weasley?!"

Fred blinked rapidly as he listened quietly to her little rant. He and his brother hadn't been subtle about trying to woo her. Maybe they were a bit too over the top? If this had been any other girl from their year he would have sworn they would have been in love with him by now. "You're right. We are rivals, but I want to change that. It's just that whenever I seen you on the train, I just can't get you out of my head. I don't know, Greenwood. It's as if you have slipped me a love potion. I hadn't seen you all summer and all of a sudden you are all I can think about." Lying was easy, it was almost second nature.

Annabel was speechless, she couldn't believe what she just heard. The witch opened her mouth to respond but Jonathan few over.

"Oi, Weasley, don't you think it's time you scram? You shouldn't be here."

Fred smirked. "I can be here," he motions to the stand. "I just can't be there." He said as he nodded to the pitch.

Jonathan glared at the smart answer. "I think you should be leaving. You have annoyed Annabeth-"

Annabel frowned. "Annabel."

Jonathan cleared his throat. "Anna- Greenwood quite enough. Go, or else I'll have to tell Snape that you have been interrupting our tryouts."

The Gryffindor sighed as he rose from his seat. "Very well. Just know that we will happily beat your sorry excuse for a team, and win the cup. Again!" Fred winked at Annabel before taking his exit.

Annabel glanced up at Jonathan and smiled slightly. "I guess I should thank you, you know, for coming to my rescue and all."

"It was no problem." He said. "Listen, can we talk later? There's something I want to ask you."

Annabel bobbed her head. "Of course! I'll meet you in the common room later?"

"Sure thing." Jonathan floated there for a few seconds until Bee started yelling for him to get his ass back.

"No rest for the wicked," he mused as he flew away.

She did it, she actually did it! She finally had a conversation with Jonathan Harte. Maybe he's going to be asking her to go to the first Hogsmeade visit? First it's Hogsmeade and then they will be official. What a magical day!

For the rest of the tryouts Annabel sat there with a huge grin on her face, watching both Bee and Jonathan. Mostly Jonathan.

* * *

As soon as the tryouts were over, Annabel dashed straight back up to the castle. She quickly scoffed her dinner into her and then ran to the dungeons to the common room. There were only a few in the common room, everyone else was still at dinner. Annabel could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she thought about what Jonathan might ask her.

A thought suddenly occurred to her. What did she look like? With wide eyes, she darted up to her dormitory and bolted straight to the mirror. Maybe a little make-up? She put on a little bit of mascara, concealer and eyeliner, plus a light lip gloss. Her hair was all over the place due to the wind, plus her rushing about. Fortunately, she knew the perfect charm which would help her. She pointed her wand to her hair and immediately it was as if she never left the castle. Her hair was perfect, make-up was perfect and she felt perfect. Everything was falling into place.

Slowly, she backed away from the mirror and began to make her way down to the corridor. No sign of him yet, not even Bee was back yet.

Annabel sat on the long, black sofa as she patiently waited for her crush to arrive. Ten minutes passed, then fifteen, thirty... and forty-five. An hour she had passed until she was ready to leave. How desperate was she? It wasn't until she was half-way across the room to go upstairs that the quidditch player made his debut.

"Greenwood! Hope you haven't been waiting long." Jonathan shouted from the entrance as he walked in. A few of their housemates share knowing glances to one another.

Annabel waved a hand in the air. "Not at all! Only five minutes or so," she said, trying to play it cool. "So you had something you wanted to ask me?"

Jonathan nodded eagerly as he lead her back to the sofa. "Yeah! It's about the Hogsmeade visit next Saturday."

Annabel's heart skipped a beat. She was right! He was really going to ask her. "What ab- What about it?"

Jonathan chuckled as he glanced around the room, pulling her in close enough so she would hear him whisper. "I'm looking to ask a very special girl, right? I think I've liked her for a while now and I'm just unsure how to ask her."

Annabel could feel her blood flood her cheeks. "Yeah?"

Jonathan nodded. "Yeah. How should I approach her? Do I make a grand gesture? Ask her straight out? What?" The poor boy looked absolutely hopeless.

Annabel sat in silence as she thought it over. What would she like? Sure, a grand gesture in front of the school would be nice, but embarrassing. "I think you should ask her straight out!" She finally answered, sitting straight, waiting for him to ask her.

"Do you think Bee would like that?"

And there it was. Her heart shattered into a million pieces. "Um, uh, yeah. She would." She forced a smile as she quickly stood up. "I have to go... Essays and stuff."

Annabel didn't even bother to wait for him to ask her, she just wanted to get away from him. All day she had thought it was her that he had wanted and it turned out it was her best friend. Her beautiful, out-going best friend!

As soon as she had entered her dormitory, she flung herself onto her bed and weeped into her pillow. Her make-up melted off with the help of her heart tears, her white pillow soon became stained with tears and black smudges of mascara.

What would this do to her friendship? Surely Bee would say no.


End file.
